The present invention relates to a fluid delivery system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for mixing fluids.
Systems for mixing cold water and hot water in a manner providing for a mixed water of a desired temperature are well known in the art. One prior art system includes a two-handle faucet having a cold water control valve and a hot water control valve configured to supply cold water and hot water at a mixing chamber, typically a “T” connection. Such a mixing chamber usually causes the cold water and the hot water to flow against each other since they are supplied in substantially opposite directions. The opposing flows of the cold water and the hot water cause a back pressure, or pressure drop, to develop at the mixing point. Back pressure is proportional to the water flow and results in reduced water flow through the system. As such, back pressure results in a lower flow rate of mixed water.
Further, conventional mixing chambers often do not provide for efficient mixing of the cold water and the hot water, resulting in mixed water having stratified hot and cold portions. Complete mixing of the cold water and the hot water into mixed water with no significant temperature stratification usually only occurs after an extended run of water through the outlet piping.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a fluid mixer includes a housing having an outer wall defining a mixing chamber. A cold water inlet is in fluid communication with the mixing chamber and is configured to supply a combined cold water stream to the mixing chamber. A hot water inlet is in fluid communication with the mixing chamber and is configured to supply a combined hot water stream to the mixing chamber. A mixed water outlet is in fluid communication with the mixing chamber and is configured to receive a combined mixed water stream from the mixing chamber. A mixing element is received within the mixing chamber, the mixing element including a hub and a plurality of blades extending outwardly from the hub. A mixing passageway is defined within the mixing chamber intermediate the hub of the mixing element and the outer wall of the housing. The cold water inlet and the hot water inlet are arranged to impart rotational flow to the combined cold water stream and the combined hot water stream within the mixing passageway. The plurality of blades extend transverse to the mixing passageway.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a method of mixing a hot water stream and a cold water stream to produce a mixed water stream is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a mixing passageway, supplying a combined cold water stream to the mixing passageway, and rotating the combined cold water stream within the mixing passageway. The method further includes the steps of supplying a combined hot water stream to the mixing passageway, and rotating the combined hot water stream within the mixing passageway. The method also includes the steps of separating the combined cold water stream into a plurality of component cold water streams, separating the combined hot water stream into a plurality of component hot water streams, and mixing the component cold water streams with the component hot water streams into a combined mixed water stream.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a fluid mixer includes a housing having a first chamber and a second chamber in longitudinally spaced relation to the first chamber. A hub is positioned within the housing, and a plurality of first blades extend laterally outwardly from the hub and are positioned within the first chamber. A plurality of second blades extending laterally outwardly from the hub and are positioned within the second chamber in spaced relation to the plurality of first blades. An outlet is in fluid communication with the second chamber.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a fluid mixer includes a housing defining a mixing chamber. A cold water inlet is in fluid communication with the mixing chamber and is configured to supply cold water. A hot water inlet is in fluid communication with the mixing chamber and is configured to supply hot water. A mixing element including a hub is positioned within the housing. The mixing element is configured to combine the cold water and the hot water to produce a mixed water. A mixed water passageway extends through the hub. A first outlet is in fluid communication with the mixing chamber and the mixed water passageway. Further illustratively, a second outlet is in fluid communication with the mixing chamber and the mixed water passageway. The mixed water passageway is in spaced relation to the first outlet, and the mixed water passageway fluidly connects the mixing chamber to the second outlet.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.